Master and Little Commander
by Maybi
Summary: Et si nos très chers capitaines étaient des capitaines de marines et les arrancars des pirates de la mer ? Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine du navie "Hyourimaru" doit emmener jusqu'aux côtes française de l'or tout en calmant ses hommes de en insuportable
1. Chp 1 : La Hyourinmaru

Cette idée assez étrange m'est venue lorsque je regardais Pirates des Caraïbes, puis Master and Commander et enfin, pendant le cours d'histoire (comme quoi ça sert parfois d'écouter en classe xD). Je me suis donc dit … « Et si les capitaines de Soul Society était en fait des capitaines de bateaux de la marines et les Arrancars, des pirates et des mercenaires dirigés par les trois traîtres ? »

Idée assez originale je trouve.

Review please :D

_**Captains of the sea.**_

_**La « Hyourinmaru »**_

Il faisait froid. Ils traversaient un nuage de brume qui surplombait les eaux glacées. C'était l'hiver et il faisait nuit. La « Hyourimaru » avait déjà subit bien des dommages, essuyant une attaque de pirates. L'or qu'il avait à bord attirait les plus vils fumiers des mers. Les hommes étaient fatigués, certains dormaient déjà, en cale, dans leurs hamacs, répètant sans cesse : « le malheur est sur nous ». Pourquoi donc ? Aaah ça … Sur le pont avant, une jeune femme rousse à l'imposante poitrine regardait les flots calmes, uniquement perturbés par la légère brise. Les femmes à bord portent malheur, disait-on. Alors, comment expliquer le fait que cette femme soit le second du capitaine ? Quelle soit aussi une guerrière aguerrie ? Et surtout, qu'elle remet le moral des hommes au beau fixe en organisant des fêtes, alcoolisée, tandis que son très cher supérieur rejoignait les bras de Morphée ? Elle se fichait des allusions machistes de certain vieux chnoque du navire, et appréciait les encouragements des plus jeunes. Elle ne tiltait même plus, se contentant de montrer le nombre fabuleux d'insigne et de médaille lui étant décernées au nom de Matsumoto Rangiku. Alors qu'elle regardait au loin, pensant à son cher amant, elle entendit clairement la guitare, la flute et autres instruments, et les voix synchronisées des marins :

_Du rhum des femmes et d'la bière non de dieu_

_Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut_

_Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux_

_Que l'diable nous emporte on a pas trouvé mieux_

_Oh oh oh oh oh on a rien trouvé de mieux_

_Hello captaine fait briller tes galons_

_Et reste bien au chaud quand on gèle sur le pont_

_Nous c'est not' peine qui nous coule sur le front_

_Alors tient bien les rennes tu connais la chanson_

_Ca fait une paye qu'on a pas touché terre_

_Et même une paye qu'on s'tape des gonzesses en poster_

_Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première_

_J'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière_

_Tout est gravé quelque part sur ma peau_

_Tellement qu'en ai les bras comme des romans photo_

_Blessure de guerre, cul de bouteille, coup d'couteau_

_Tant qu'il y aura des comptoirs on aura des héros_

_Trois milles du cap c'est les foies c'est les glandes_

_Quand t'as l'coeur qui dérape et les tripes qui fermentent_

_J'essaie d'penser aux claques aux filles qui s'impatientent_

_Pas au bateau qui craque entre deux déferlantes_

Elle soupira. Ca allait encore partir en cacahuètes, vu que le Capitaine dormait et qu'il allait sûrement être réveillé. Elle s'en retourna dans la salle des chambres des matelots qui chantaient, buvaient et dansaient. Le guitariste releva la tête, continuant à jouer.

Rangiku ! Comment vas-tu ?

Arretez un peu tout votre boucan, le Capitaine va se réveillé !

Ah ça c'est sur à son age, 'faut dormir pour grandir

La salle fut secouée d'un grand éclat de rire. Mais pour combien de temps ? Un bruit de pas, bien distinct et calme se fit entendre. Le silence reigna soudain dans la pièce. Une porte grinça doucement. Tous les matelots regardèrent dans cette direction. Sur le pas de la porte, un enfant, joli habillé, le regard froid, aux yeux de crystal de jade et au cheveux en bataille d'un blanc de neige et d'un reflet d'argent, se tenait tranquillement, bras croisés, main sur le pommeau de sa fine épée d'argent et d'or. Une unique et petite boucle d'oreille pendait à son lobe gauche. Elle était d'or avec une fine trace d'argent sur le milieu. Il balaya la pièce du regard, sévère. De son mètre 33, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Le fils du gouverneur.

Puis-je savoir à quoi rime tout ceci ?

Bonsoir capitaine.

N'avais-je pas prévenu que je désirais du calme pour cette nuit ? Il n'y a ni tempête, ni pirate. J'aimerais me reposer.

D'..D'accord Capitaine

Bien. Que je n'aie plus à revenir ou votre barril de rhum suplémentaire ne vous sera pas accorder.

O..Oui Capitaine.

Et il rentra dans sa chambre. Lorsque l'on entendit sa porte claquer, un soupire de soulagement général se fit entendre. Le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro était peut-être jeune, mais sévère et respecté. Le seul homme du bateau qui eut l'audace de se moquer de lui a fini aux galères. Depuis, personne n'osait plus rien dire et le Capitaine passait pour une légende en mer : Le plus jeune et le plus talentueux des capitaines de la marine du Gotei 13. Rangiku, quant à elle, retourna sur le pont, essayant de chasser les souvenirs douloureux de son très cher ami et amant. La nuit allait être longue pour Matsumoto. Très longue.

To be continued …


	2. Chp 2 : La tempête

_**Master and Little Commander**_

_**2 : Tempête.**_

Le petit Capitaine n'eut-il pas parler trop vite ? Pas de tempête ? Impossible à croire. Ils allaient s'en apercevoir. Tandis que le bateau sommeillait tranquillement, un autre navire, plus imposant, s'approcha du ''Hyourinmaru'', silencieusement. Matsumoto, arrivant enfin à trouver le sommeil, était retournée à sa chambre. Trois matelots seulement surveillaient les mers. Mais ils furent bien vite endormis par un excès de Rhum. Alors que le navire inconnu approchait encore, à revers de voile et dissimulé par la brume, un des marins chantonnait :

_La femme, le rhum et l'océaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !_

_Ralalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Sans arrêt. Une forme émergea des sombres reflets du navire hostile. Il grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux courts et d'un argenté impeccable, un magnifique chapeau de velour rouge et orné de plumes blanches déposé sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient clos.

_ Que regardes-tu, Gin ?

_ Oh mais rien, juste la Hyourinmaru. Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore couler.

_ Hmmm… En effet. Alors … Que dis-tu de le faire nous même ?

_ Très bonne idée, Sosuke.

Un sourire malsain se ficha sur les lèvres des deux compères. Ils portaient tout deux de magnifiques vêtements de velours, pour l'un rouge, comme son chapeau, pour l'autre d'un vert émeraude, allant parfaitement avec le brun chatain de ses cheveux et le noisette de ses yeux. Chacun portait de multiples bijoux, signe d'une certaine richesse. Comment se sont-ils enrichis à ce point ? Piraterie mes amis, piraterie… Bien que tout acte pirate est interdit, bien des gens continuent cette glauque affaire. Ceux qui sont pris seront pendus et leurs cadavres seront exposés en place public, en guise d'avertissement pour décourager quiconque voudrait ce mettre à effectuer ces actes barbares. Mais Aizen Sosuke et Ichimaru Gin connaissaient très bien tout cela. Et pour cause : Ils étaient tous les deux de grands capitaines de marines royale. Ils se retirèrent alors doucement dans les ténèbres, complotant à nouveau.

Le jeune Capitaine, dormant bien, même très bien comparé aux autres jours, que dis-je, semaines qui avaient précédé leur long voyage. La forme féminine de son second se dressait, assise sur le rebord du lit. Cet enfant était si effrayant quand il était éveillé, qu'il en était attendrissant lorsqu'il rêvait. Elle passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de neiges. Elle soupira et relus la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé plus tôt.

_« Ma chère Rangiku,_

_Je vais très bien pour le moment, pas toi ? Je sais bien que ton capitaine est attendrissant ou effrayant, tout dépend du point de vue mais …. Tu ne devrais pas t'y attaché de trop. Tu sais bien ce qui se passe lorsqu'on compte trop sur les autres, pas vrai ?_

_Toute fois, Sosuke et moi-même avons discuté et nous t'acceptons sur le « Hueco Mundo », tu es contente ? J'espère te voir bientôt en tout cas !_

_Une dernière chose avant de monter à borde, une chose que toi seule peut faire : Tue Toshiro Hitsugaya, avec son propre sabre, celui qu'il affectionne temps : Daiguren Hyourinmaru. _

_Tu en es capable je le sais, il ne faut qu'un peu de volonté ! C'est tout !_

_A très bientôt,_

_Ton amour, Ichimaru Gin. »_

Rangiku soupira, d'un ton las et triste avant de regarder encore une fois sa lettre. Gin, son amour éternel qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis au moins 3 ans lui parlait enfin. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'adorait. Il lui manquait. Qu'allait-elle faire … ? Elle du s'y résoudre. Elle se leva et d'un pas lent, très lent, empoigna le sabre du capitaine.


	3. Chp 3 : Les traitres reviennent toujours

_**Master and Little Commander**_

_**3. Les traitres reviennent toujours.**_

Elle soupira et d'un pas lent, très lent, attrapa le sabre tant chéri du capitaine. Elle s'avança lentement vers le lit de son supérieur, encore endormi. Son souffla s'accéléra légèrement. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et regarda le visage de bambin, d'enfant du petit capitaine. Elle leva alors son sabre. Elle le planta dans la lettre qu'elle avait déposée sur la table de chevet, le visage sombre.

_ Désolée Gin, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle quitta alors la pièce, d'un pas plus rapide.

L'enfant, qui venait de se réveillé, vit son sabre planté dans le bois de sa magnifique table de chevet offerte par le capitaine Ukitake pour son voyage. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné puis les fronça, comme à son habitude avant de l'enlever de son socle de chêne ciré. Il regarda ensuite la lettre et la lut. Alors comme ça, Gin faisait pression sur Rangiku ? Bien. Il goutterait à la lame de son sabre, comme tous ceux qui oseront le défier, ou même, faire du tord à un ami. Il se leva, lentement, et enfila ses vêtements. Son long manteau de velour noir aux revers de satin corbeau lui allait à ravir. Sous celui-ci, un chemisier tout de dentelles et d'un gris pâle. Son magnifique pantalon gris foncé, tel la roche, était assorti à ses bottes de cuir noir. Il installa sur sa tête son éternel chapeau, tout pareil à son manteau mais surmonté de plumes de corbeau et sortit calmement de sa chambre. Le silence total régnait. Un silence de mort. Cela ne vallait rien qui vaille. Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille et assuré, pommeau en main, sur le pont de son navire. Le ''Hyourinmaru avait essuyer bien des tempêtes et des abordages. Il passa doucement sa main sur le bois vernis d'une poutre du navire et la caressa affectueusement. Il regarda la lune avec un léger sourire. Il sortit de son chemisier un médaillon qu'il ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une photo. La photo d'une fille. Hinamori Momo. Femme de la ville, elle était noble et au grand cœur. Son père était un gentilhomme riche de la capitale et elle avait toujours vécu dans une certaine richesse. Lui avait été adopté par le gouverneur. Pourquoi ? Parce ce qu'il était orphelin. Il aimait sincèrement Dame Hinamori. Et il lui avait promit de revenir au port sain et sauf. Il tira de sa poche un mouchoir bleus, tout de dentelle et en respira le parfum. Dame Hinamori le lui avait offert avant de partir. Ah… Qu'il aimerait rentrer… Mais ses rêveries furent de courtes durée car un boulet de canon fracassa la coque du navire, déclenchant la panique à bord. Propulsé par l'impact, le capitaine se releva et courut à la cale. Tous les hommes s'étaient levés, paniqués par le bruit de l'impact.

_ Capitaine ? Que se passe-t-il ?!

_ JE VEUX TOUS LES HOMMES A MA DROITE SUR LE PONT AVANT ! LES CANONNIERS, PREPAREZ LES CANONS ! HIKISHI ! PREND TROIS HOMMES AVEC TOI POUR REUSSIR A REFERMER LE TROU ET LES AUTRES SUIVEZ MOI AU PONT ARRIERE !

BIEN CAPITAINE !

Tous les hommes s'affairèrent à leur travail alors qu'un deuxième coup tonna et percuta de plein fouet la plus grande des barques de secours. Hitsugaya regarda au loin et vit le responsable de cette attaque. Le « Hueco Mundo », bateau pirate craint dans toutes les mers du globe. La pluie s'ajouta à toute cette cohue et Hitsugaya grimpa au mat, hurlant dans la tempête, les cris de ses hommes et les coups de canons pour se faire entendre.

_ MATSUMOTO !

_ OUI ?

_ PREND A TRIBORDS TOUTES ! ON VA LES SEMES DANS UN NUAGE DE BRUME !

_ BIEN CAPITAINE !

Elle s'éxécuta. Hitsugaya fixait le navire ennemi, au loin. Il prenait de la vitesse et ils n'arriveraient pas à le semer comme ça ! Il siffla entre ses dents et descendit du mat par une corde pour ensuite courir vers la barre et prit la place de Rangiku.

_ CAPITAINE ?!

_ Matsumoto.

_ … Oui ?

_ … Ordonne aux hommes de dépliées toutes les voiles, surtout celle où l'on peut avoir le vent dans le dos.

_ Bien capitaine mais ..

_ Mais ?

_ La petite voile droite est brisée.

_ Merde. J'appuierais plus vers la gauche dans ce cas.

_ ... Bien.

Elle s'avança vers le pont et, mettant ses mains en un haut-parleur hurla :

_ A TOUS LES HOMMES ! GRIMPES AUX VOILES ET OUVREZ LES TOUTES !

La nuit allait être longue. Très très longue. Et peut-être la dernière…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chp 4 : Tonnerre et coups de canons

_**Master and Little Commander**_

_**4. Tonnerre et coups de canons**_

Le « Hueco Mundo » se rapprochait à vive allure maintenant. Il était bien connu pour être l'un des plus rapide des bâteaux des 7 mers du globe terrestre. La brume toujours présente, Hitsugaya vira à tribord toute, vers un massif rocheux. C'était leur seule chance. Rangiku le regarda faire, inquiète.

_ Capitaine, c'est trop danger…

_ Non. Tais-toi. Vas prévenir les hommes de s'accorcher à quelque chose.

_ … Bien capitaine.

Elle s'executa et courut dans le bâteau prévenir les marins. Ensuite, elle descendit le plus vite qu'elle put dans les cales pour voir s'il ne restait personnes à part les réparateurs. Ils avaient réussi à refermer les brèche avec d'épaisses planches de bois et s'affairaient maintenant à essuyer l'eau au sol et la rejeter par les minces fenêtre. Hikishi remarqua enfin la jeune rousse.

_ Rangiku ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Accrochez vous. Le capitaine va nous faire une démonstration de pilotage.

Tous les hommes présents se regardèrent, inquiet.

_ Aïe…

Sur le pont du « Hueco Mundo », les deux compères admiraient leur œuvre, fiers. Mais un troisième arriva. Il était noir, aux yeux blancs. Aveugle. Il portait presque les mêmes vêtements que les deux hommes mais d'un bleu nuit et aux rebords d'argent. D'un air grave il « fixa » ses deux amis.

_ N'avions nous pas dit que les abordages étaient finis jusqu'à la prochaine terre ?

_ Si, mais faire couler le « Hyourinmaru » c'est une occasion qui ne se répètera pas souvent ! Surtout la nuit et dans la brume !

_ Gin. Tu es bien cruel. Que dirait Rangiku ?

_ Elle ?

Il eut un grand sourire sournois.

_ Elle n'est même pas capable de faire son choix entre son très cher petit capitaine et moi. Pourquoi m'en ferais-je pour elle ?

Et il détourna la tête, regardant le navire d'en face.

_ Encore un coup messieurs !

Et le canon gronda. Ichimaru Gin était jaloux. Très jaloux. De qui ? De Toshiro Hitsugaya. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était avec sa chère et tendre 24h/24 et ça il ne le supportait pas. Tous les soirs, il imaginait son amour en train de faire du lèche-bottisme à ce minus de pseudo-capitaine. Et si, un jour, il profitait d'elle ? Dans son sommeil ? Même si il n'avait que 10 ans, il pourrai peut-être… Non il préfèra ne pas y penser. Il se contentait de regarder au loin. Rangiku lui manquait atrocement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Même si il tuait le nabot ou qu'il la kidnappait, elle lui en voudrait et ne l'aimerait plus. A quoi cela servirait-il alors ? Il n'avait plus qu'à prier aux Maitres des Eaux de bien vouloir la lui rendre…

Sur le « Hyourinmaru » la situation empire encore. Alors qu'Hitsugaya avait réussi à se rapprocher des rochers, un boulet de canon avait percuté un des mats. Celui de la voile avant, déviant leur trajectoire.

_ MATSUMOTO !

_ Oui ?

_ Ordonne à quelques hommes d'attraper les cordes de la voile et de les attacher à l'autre mat ! On arrivera peut-être à prendre un peu plus de vitesse encore !

_ Bien capitaine.

Elle courut à travers les débris pour prévenir les matelots d'un nouvel ordre. Dans un effort colossal, le petit réussi à re-viré à tribord toute et à s'engouffrer dans une brèche de rocher. Il disparut dans la brume. Mais un nouveau coup de canon atteignit la coque arrière, expulsant Matsumoto à l'eau. Le jeune capitaine lacha la barre, faisant tourné le bateau contre un rocher et se débarrassa de son manteau avant de courir vers le bord et de sauter. Mais il fut rattraper par deux hommes.

_ Capitaine ! Vous ne pouvez rien y faire !  
_ Mais ! C'est Matsumoto !

_ Nous le savons ! Mais ici, se sont les terres du Kraken.

_ … Rangiku …

Le jeune ramassa son manteau, l'enfila et reprit la barre. Pointant du doigt plusieurs hommes, il avait un nouveau plan.

_ Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi et toi. Vous allez prendre toutes les cordes que vous pouvez et y attacher une large planche, pas trop lourde puis vous la jetterez à la mer pour récupérer Rangiku.

_ Mais capitaine …

_ JE NE L'ABANDONNERAI PAS ALORS FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIT ET TOUT CE PASSERA BIEN POUR VOUS !

_ Oui Capitaine.

Sur le « Hueco Mundo », personne ne vit où ils étaient. Joyeux, ils firent demi-tour, croyant que le navire du jeunot avait coulé. Dans la salle à manger des capitaines, les trois compères se servir le vin. Aizen Sosuke leva son verre :

_ Aux canons ! Au vin !

Tosen Kaname enchaina :

_ A la paix, au calme.

Ichimaru, voulant remettre un peu d'ambiance dit :

_ Aux femmes et à toutes nos chéries* ! Puisse-t-elle ne jamais se rencontrer …

Et ils partirent tous dans un grand éclat de rire.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Chérie = Maitresse, petites copines dans le domaines de l'extra-conjugal**

**Quelques petites REVIEW please ? Hein ? Un review pour un pauvre auteur ? Ó_Ò**


	5. Chp 5 : Femme à la mer

_**Master and Little Commander**_

_**5. Une femme à la mer.**_

Les hommes obéirent et mirent à l'eau une large poutre accrochée à des cordes. Je capitaine confia la barre à un de ses meilleurs matelot en la matière et alla voir comment se passait le sauvetage. Il balaya les vagues du regard, cherchant sa subordonnée dans toute cette eau. Enfin, la tête de la rouquine émergea de l'eau, cherchant à reprendre de l'oxygène. Il fut soulagé quelques secondes mais elle sombra à nouveau.

_ ELLE EST LA BAS BANDE D'ABRUTIS !!

_ Oui Capitaine !

Ils dirigèrent la poutre là-bas. Mais Matsumoto avait déjà sombré. Le cœur serré, l'enfant regarda aux alentours, espérant la voir arrivé. Il détourna ensuite son regard de cette mer meurtrière. Il ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tout était fini. La mer l'avait emportée. Il s'accouda au grand mat et regarda le sol couvert de débris et taché de sang. Ramassant son chapeau sali, il le secoua et le posa sur a tête, le rabaissant légèrement vers l'avant, cachant ses yeux humides. Il entamait déjà son deuil quand un des marins l'appela.

_ Capitaine ! On l'a ! On l'a !

Il releva la tête et se précipita vers le bord. Matsumoto s'était accrochée à la poutre tant bien que mal. Il saisit un bout de la corde et tira avec ses hommes. Lorsqu'elle fut remontée, elle se laissa tombé au sol, inconsciente. Tous les matelots s'affairaient autour d'elle. Pour qui le bouche à bouche ? Le jeune chef se fraya un chemin dans la foule et s'accroupit aux côté de la jeune femme. Elle avait perdu conscience. Puis, soudain,il rougit violemment en s'apercevant de ce qu'il devait faire : A- Appuyé à plusieurs reprises sur son torse (là où il y avait une poitrine importante…) B- Le bouche à bouche (et là, il devait carrément l'embrasser.) Les mains tremblantes, il les dépose sur le torse de la jeune femme et appuya trois fois. Ensuite, il écouta sa respiration. Rien. Il recommença. Rien. Soupirant, il déposa un mouchoir sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son subordonné et lui insulfla de l'air en soufflant de toutes ses forces dans sa bouche. Les hommes, derrière, en étaient verts de jalousie. Mais bon, le capitaine n'est-il pas un enfant pur et innocent ? Après plusieurs essai, Matsumoto recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalée dans la figure de son supérieur, toussotant. Il lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules.

_ Re bienvenue parmis nous, Matsumoto.

_ Merci, Capitaine.


	6. Chp 6 : Au port

_**Master and Little Commander**_

_**6. Au port**_

Le capitaine ne pouvait pas se mentir. La Hyourinmaru avait subit de gros dommages lors que l'attaque fourbe de ces traîtres. Ils devaient accoster au plus vite. Heureusement pour eux, le port de Karakura serait bientôt en vue. Juste une nuit à passer dans ce bateau. Juste une nuit à se faire un sang d'encre. Bien, la vie à bord n'était pas des plus tranquille. Ils amenèrent Matsumoto à sa chambre, sous le regard surveillant de Toshiro puis, ils la laissèrent. Le jeune capitaine se contenta de sortir. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait. Ils pourraient enfin sortir de leur cachette. En attendant, chacun regagna son poste.

Après quelques heures de semi-sommeil, tout l'équipage était sur le pont, tandis que la terre était en vue.

_ TERRE A L'HORIZON ! Beuglait la vigie.

_ Bien. Se contenta de commenter le capitaine.

Il se posta devant tous ses matelots au grand complet.

_ Dois-je répéter une nouvelle fois les règles de bonne conduite ?

_ Non monsieur, c'est trop horrible !

_ Je crois qu'il est nécéssaire de recommencer alors :

PAS DE FEMME A BORD.

Pas plus de 3 comas éthyliques.

…

A chacun de ses mots, les pauvres marins tremblaient en voyant partir en fumée tous leurs rêves de guindaille. S'en était horrible. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était qu'à la moindre entrave du règlement vaudra un certain nombre de coups de fouets. Même si il semblait tout beau, tout mignon, le capitaine n'en était pas moins sévère. Ils soupirent tous de soulagement une fois le discours terminé. Rangiku, qui s'était remise, était déjà toute heureuse de pouvoir enfin aller s'acheter de nouvelles robes pour la ville et de nouveaux vêtements pour le bateau. Soupirant déjà à l'idée de voir les armoires de sa subordonnée craquer de par leur contenu trop important pour elles, Toshiro préféra regarder la terre approchante. Le port était bondé, ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver de la place… Ils accostèrent enfin, après 2 heures minutieuses d'attente pour une place. Désignant 3 officiers de confiance pour garder le bateau, le jeune Hitsugaya sorti confiant de son navire. Enfin ! La terre ! Même si il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la foule, rien ne valait la sensation d'être sur la terre ferme. Se délectant de pouvoir marcher sur quelque chose qui ne bougeait pas, il avança jusque dans la grande rue commerçante. Les magasins bondés attirèrent sa curiosité. Pourquoi les gens se pressaient-ils autant devant les vitres des magasins ? Puis il se souvient soudain. Jour de fête à Karakura. Les articles à moitié prix. Mince alors… Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner pour échapper à la foule grandissante pour finir par se heurter contre quelqu'un.

« Ou..Oups ! D… Désolé monsieur je … »

« Toshiro ? »

L'enfant releva la tête. Il était face à un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, une mèche retombant sur ses yeux bruns. Il portait lui aussi un long manteau noir de velour mais l'intérieur était d'un vert clair au contraire du turquoise sombre de Toshiro. Il portait également un grand chapeau, semblable à celui d'Hitsugaya.

« Monsieur Ukitake ? »

« Appelle moi Juushiro ! On est collègue non ? »

« Oui… »

« Comment te portes-tu ? »

« Bien, et toi ? »

« La santé va et viens mais bon… Et la Hyourinmaru ? Toujours aussi magnifique ? »

« Elle vieillit quelque peu, j'ai accosté pour faire des réparations »

« Réparations ? »

« Oui, nous avons été victime d'un attaque de la « Hueco Mundo » cette nuit et ce n'était pas du joli-joli… »

« Comment ?! »

« Oui. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pu l'atteindre, à cause de l'effet de surprise. »

« Je m'en doute bien… Bon ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer un bon réparateur de bateau de la marine. Il travaille ici mais clandestinement, je compte sur ta discretion. Il a réparé ma « **Sougyo Nokotowari » en un rien de temps ! Et avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle est comme neuve ! »**

**« Vraiment ?! »**

**« Oui. Il m'a même fait une sculpture à l'avant, tu n'en a pas toi, si ? »**

**« Non… Je vais lui demander tien ! »**

**« Que voudrais-tu ? »**

**« Un dragon de glace. »**

**« Oh-oh ! Joli ! »**

**« Merci. »**

**Les deux collègues allèrent alors à la fameuse boutique. « Boutique Urahara » disait l'enseigne. Ils y entrèrent. Un vrai cafarnaum les accueillit. **

**« Kisuke ? C'est moi, Ukitake ! »**

**Un homme sortit alors d'une pièce. Il était blond aux cheveux peu brossés, un chapeau de cuir vert négligemment posé sur la tête. Il portait une veste et un pantalon de cuir vert, eux aussi avec une chemise blanche. **

**« Ukitakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »**

**« Moi de même, je t'amène un client ! »**

**L'homme prit sa pipe et l'alluma. Soufflant un long nuage de fumée, il se tourna vers Toshiro avec un sourire niais.**

**« Et il est là pourquoi le petit bonhomme ? »**

**« C'est lui le client en question. »**

**« Ah ! »**

**Fulminant, le jeune capitaine se sentant légèrement offensé, dit ;**

**« Excusez moi, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. Hitsugaya Toshiro, Capitaine de la ''Hyourinmaru'' »**

**Le vieu en laissa tomber sa pipe. Hein ?!**

**« Capitaine ? De la marine royal ? Du Gotei 13 ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« … Ils les recrutent au berceau maintenant ?! »**

**Voulant calmer le jeu, voyant son collègue plus qu'énerver, Ukitake dit simplement.**

**« C'est un vrai prodige, un génie. Aide-le s'il te plait. »**

**« J'vais voir c'que j'peux faire, dit-il en mordillant dans le bout de bois. »**

**Hitsugaya se demandait franchement ce qu'il faisait là… **

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Je sais c'est court mais bon, c'est pour vous faire patienter ;) **


	7. Chp 7 : Les bohémiens

On m'avait demander si j'allais faire des couples : La réponse est oui.

On m'avait demander sur Ichigo & cie allait apparaître : La réponse est oui et il apparaissent d'ailleurs dès maintenant. Pour Renji et les autres Shinigamis, c'est un peu différent vu qu'ils sont sur leur propre bâteau avec leur capitaine mais ils se rencontreront, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je ne suis pas prête de lâcher cette fic' ;)

Quant aux fautes d'orthographe, vraiment désolée T_T

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Master and Little Commander.**_

_**7. Les bohémiens.**_

Le marchand questionna le jeune capitaine sur ce qu'il voulait. Il lui dit qu'il tenait énormément à son bateau et qu'il n'était pas des plus heureux de le confier à un inconnu. Mais si Ukitake lui avait certifié qu'il était entre de bonnes mains… Il expliqua également qu'il aurait aimé une sculpture à l'avant. Un dragon de glace s'enroulant autour d'une poutre, les ailes déployées et la gueule grande ouverte. Le marchand lui certifia que tout serait prêt et réparer dans 1 semaine. Mais une semaine complète, c'était si long… Tant pis, ils dormiront à quai. Soupirant et maudissant ce traître d'Aizen, il s'avança dans la rue bondée. Karakura était certes une ville bondée mais elle était loin d'être la plus belle. Il soupira. Il aimerait tellement rentrer à sa ville natale, Rukongai, et retrouver dame Hinamori dans la ville d'à côté, Seireitei. Il passa alors devant un attroupement. Intrigué, il s'avança et se faufila dans la foule pour arriver devant. C'est parfois utile d'être petit après tout. Une bande de bohémiens chantaient et dansaient. Deux filles danseuses accompagnant trois garçons musiciens. L'une d'elle était de petite taille, brune aux yeux d'un gris violacé, profonds. Elle était plutôt de petite taille, ne gagnerait sûrement pas dans un concours de « Qui a la plus grosse poitrine ? » et dansait au bord de la foule, tendant un chapeau à qui voudrait bien lui donner un peu d'argent. L'autre était une rouquine et elle, elle aurait sûrement gagné à ce concours. Elle dansait, tournait autour d'elle-même dans des mouvements acrobatiques. Derrière elle, un rouquin les accompagnait à l'accordéon. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et des yeux ambrés, souriant. Un autre, à côté de lui, jouait de la flûte. Il avait des lunettes, des cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage. Ses yeux fermés démontraient qu'il était concentré. Accompagné par un troisième musicien, une espèce d'armoire à glace à la peau mate tapait du tambour. Non loin d'eux, un lionceau boudeur était attaché. Un lion ?! Ici ?! A la fin du spectacle, quelques personnes leur jetèrent de l'argent. Notre bon capitaine, en homme généreux, chercha dans ses poches et trouva un peu de monnaie qu'il leur lança. Des pièces d'or. Puis il s'en retourna. Les cinq bohémiens ramassèrent en vitesse les pièces, les yeux remplis d'étoile. Ce gosse est plein aux as !

« Rukia ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? » Interrogea le rouquin.

« Pourquoi c'est pas Orihime qui s'y colle ?! » Protesta la concernée

« Parce que. C'est toi la plus petite. »

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Moi je vais vous attendre là-bas. »

« Tss… C'est un gosse ! Ca ne marchera pas ! Et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Que dirais mon grand-frère si il me voyait voler ? »

« Ton frère est partis pour l'armée royale en mer. Il t'a abandonné, c'est tout. »

« C'est pas sa faute si le Traitre nous à attaquer pendant qu'il était absent ! »

« Il ne t'as même pas chercher ! Allez vas-y ! C'est pour acheter des trucs pour la maison ! »

« … Bon, bon … »

La plus petite du groupe s'en alla donc à la recherche du petit bonhomme aux cheveux blancs. Elle ne le trouva qu'une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il regardait la vitrine d'une boutique de bijoux. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Bonjours toi ! »

« … Bonjours. » Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

« Wow… Euuuh dit, pourquoi tu nous as donné tant d'argent ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dû ? Vous n'en voulez pas ? »

« Oh si, si, si… Mais c'est bizarre… »

Elle passa sa main dans la poche du long manteau du petit. Celui-ci se retourna.

« Essaierais-tu de me faire les poches, par hasard ? »

« Euuh… »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi pour le moment. Désolé pour toi. Mais quant à toi… »

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche, aux côtés de celles de Rukia et lui passa les menottes. Celle-ci sursauta. Hitsugaya sortit un insigne.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, de la marine royale de Gotei Treize. »

« Ma…Ma…Marine royale ?! »

« Oui. Suis-moi. Toi et tes compagnons. »

« Hey ! Relâche Rukia ! » S'écria le rouquin qui venait d'arriver.

Il sortit son sabre qui ne le quittait jamais. Cinq de ses hommes, dissimulés dans la foule, attrapèrent les bohémiens criminels.

« Je vous emmène. Pour vol. »

________________________________________________________________________________

C'est court je sais mais dès demain j'en fais des plus long ! (Fin des examens, youpeeeeeeeeeeeee !)


	8. Chp 8 : Combat

_**Master and Little Commander**_

_**8. Combat sur le port.**_

Après avoir réussi à décrocher le petit lion de ses vêtements, Hitsugaya, passablement énervé, envoya les bohémiens à la cale. Le rouquin qui n'était que très peu coopératif se débattait comme un beau diable pour échapper à la prise de ses gardiens. Hors de lui, le petit attrapa le plus grand par le col et le tira en avant de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Le regard que lui lança Toshiro aurait fait mourir de peur un mort…

« Ecoute moi bien poil de carotte, ta sale peluche de mes deux a déchiré un de mes plus beaux manteaux alors maintenant t'la ferme et t'avances gentiment ou j'transfrome ton Simba en carpette, compris ?! »

« T…Très clair, monsieur… »

« Bien… »

Il le relâcha et ses hommes les mettèrent aux fers. C'est toujours aussi énervé que le plus jeune est grands officiers du Gotei 13 s'avança jusqu'à quelques boutiques. Il y acheta toutes sortes de bijoux, conseillé par la vendeuse, pour Dame Hinamori. Il la reverrait bientôt, il ne pouvait décemment pas la voir sans présent à lui offrir ! Lorsque la nuit tomba, il rentra sitôt au bateau.

Sur le « Hueco Mundo », une ombre se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Il fait tourner son sabre dans l'air, s'ennuyant et recherchant une occupation. Il avait l'air morose, plein d'ennuis. Resté sur ce bateau, à ne rien faire, sans combat ni abordage… C'en était plus que lassant. Oui, cet homme s'ennuyait. Dans la lueur de la lune, on put apercevoir son visage. Des cheveux courts, bleus, en bataille lui tenaient de chevelure. Sous ses yeux, deux traits de maquillage bleus, soulignant ses traits. Ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise étaient ternes. Prisonnier dans un des plus grands pénitenciers, il avait réussit à s'en échappé. Capitaine d'un miséreux quoi que fort équipage, il avait été pris en embuscade. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. A présent, il était l'un des Espadas du « Hueco Mundo ». Les Espadas sont les officiers les plus forts de l'équipage. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de titres ? Les numéros sont bien plus marquants. Il était le 6ème. 6ème Espada. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Surnom : Pantera. D'ailleurs, il portait, comme tout autre membre du navire, un trophée d'os. Pour lui, s'était la mâchoire d'une panthère noire qu'il avait tuée. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant au port : La « Hyourinmaru » ainsi que le « Senbonzakura ». Bien bien bien, ce ne serait pas Ulkiki qui aurait sa part supplémentaire de rhum ce soir !

Alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Toshiro se rhabilla et sorti faire un tour en rue. Bien que tout était fermé, il appréciait l'air frais caressant sa chevelure d'argent et la solitude. Seuls quelques bars étaient ouverts et abritaient quelques poivrots venus pour une quelconque raison. Que se soit pour des problèmes d'argents, de femmes, de boulots, ou tout simplement pour s'amuser. Quelques filles de joies, habillées au minimum ou tout simplement de manière provocante, appâtaient les passants, surtout ceux d'argent. L'une d'elle accosta notre bon capitaine mais celui-ci lui lança un regard au moins aussi terrifiant que celui qu'il eut lancé au rouquin, dénommé Ichigo, et elle partit sans demander son reste. Il resta plonger dans ses pensées un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné du bateau. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se taper tout le chemin inverse ! Une brise se leva, faisant tourbillonner les quelques déchets au sol. Une voix attira son attention.

« Mini-capitaine ! T'as pas beaucoup grandi, mon pauvre p'tit ! »

Il se retourna brusquement, main au sabre.

« Je croyais te savoir au pénitencier, Grimmjow. »

« Faut croire qu'j'aimais pas ct'endroit, gamin. Au fait, j'ai ramené quelques potes, t'souviens d'eux ? »

Des silhouettes se rajoutèrent à celles de l'intrus. L'une d'elle était svelte, au long cheveu, portant des cornes en diadème.

« Il Forte Grantz. N°15»

Une autre silouhette s'ajouta. Bras croisés dans le dos, l'air sérieux. Mince avec une sorte de casque.

« Shawlong Qu Fang, N°11 »

Une nouvelle encore. Une sorte d'énorme casque sur la caboche.

« Di Roy. N°16 »

« Enchanté tous. Je vois que Aizen s'est réapprovisionné en sbires… »

« Tu vas payer pour les 6ans que j'ai passer en prison par ta faute, p'tit salaud… »

« Fallait pas jouer les vilains garçons, Grimmjow. »

« Justement, c'est l'heure de la fessée pour les mechants gamins. FRACCIONS ! »

Tandis que le jeune argenté dégaina son sabre, Daiguren Hyourinmaru, les trois compères de l'ex-capitaine de navire lui foncèrent dessus. Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver que la deuxième attaque partit. Il sauta, s'appuyant sur un mur pour grimper à un balcon.

« T'as peur, Shiro ? »

« Contre toi ? T'prends pas trop au sérieux, Grimmjow. »

Il sauta, abattant son sabre sur l'un de ses assaillants, il ne vit pas l'autre sabre s'abbatre sur lui. Il évita de justesse le coup, évitant ainsi d'être transpercé de par en par. Au lieu de cela, ce fut l'un de ses ennemis qui fut touché. Shawlong. Un de moins. Fier de lui, il les attira un peu plus vers la mer. Tss ! Pourquoi tout tournait toujours à la bagarre ?


	9. Chp 9 : Futur compromis

_**Master and Little Commander**_

**9. Un futur de débauche.**

Toshiro avait réussi à amener les pirate jusqu'au port où il était à son avantage, cordes et poutres l'aidant à esquiver les coups, tel un vrai petit singe. Les pirates, plus grands et plus rouillés de part leur faible pour l'alcool, avaient bien du mal à le suivre. Dégainant son sabre, il abattit sa lame sur l'épaule d'un de ses assaillants. Di Roy ; Ce dernier hurla de douleur et le petit l'envoya à l'eau. Il se concentra alors sur les deux derniers criminels : Le chef, Grimmjow, et son compère Il Forte. Sans aucun mal, le petit parcourus les quais afin de transpercer de son sabre la véritable tapette devant lui et arriva enfin à Grimmjow. Celui-ci se tenait tranquillement de bout, face à lui, mains dans les poches.

« _ C'pas bien d'tuer tout l'monde comme ça, gamin.

_ Parle pour toi, pirate.

_ T'as du répondant, p'tit. Mais est-ce qu't'es aussi bon en sabre qu'moi ? hein ? J'en doute fort ! »

Il dégaina son épée et attaqua le premier. Toshiro put éviter le coup. Avec un sourire carnassier, Grimmjow abattit une seconde fois le sabre et touche le gamin au flanc droit. Ce dernier dût reculer tandis que l'adulte attaquait à nouveau. Le petit para et recula afin de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda sa blessure. Elle saignait abondamment. Il était mal. Très mal. Il fixa son adversaire de ses yeux de jades et attaqua une nouvelle fois. Grimmjow le blessa à la main, lui faisant lâcher son zanpakutoh. Il recula, pressant l'entaille profonde qui s'était marquée dans sa paume. Le pirate s'avança vers lui, triomphant.

« _ Aizen voudra sur'ment qu'j'te ramène.

_ .. Et ?

_ J'vais pas l'faire. J'vais plutôt t'balancer à la flotte. Y'a pas mal de requin dans l'océan et avec un peu d'chance, la marrée t'emmènera loin, p'tit.

_ Salaud..

_ J'sais.. J'sais.. Allez, c'finit maintenant. »

Il transperça le ventre de l'enfant de son sabre, le tachant de sang. Le hurlement de douleur que l'enfant poussa déchira la nuit. Il tomba au sol, se vidant de son sang. Avec un large sourire triomphant, le pirate lui donna un grand coups de pied dans l'estomac, ajoutant ce coups à sa douleur et le fit tomber à l'eau.

Le lendemain matin, le navire était en deuil. Le chapeau du capitaine avait été retrouvé, ainsi que son manteau, sur le quai. Une grande mare de sang tâchait le sol. Et une traînée indiquait qu'il était tombé à la mer. Les honneurs lui furent donnés, et les funérailles furent des plus tristes. Rangiku était en pleurs, pensant qu'elle aurait pu être là pour le protéger. Les membres de l'équipage retenaient leurs larmes. Finalement, ils l'aiment bien leur petit capitaine… Lorsque les coups de fusil de l'enterrement furent donnés, ils sonnaient la mort du plus jeune capitaine jamais connu dans la marine royale : Hitsugaya Toshiro. Mais bien que les funérailles eurent lieu, le corps de l'enfant – capitaine ne fut jamais retrouvé…

Dix ans plus tard, un vaisseau pirate faisait trembler les 7 océans du globes : Le « Dark Hyourinmaru ». Il paraîtrait qu'il pille toutes villes se trouvant sur son sillage une nuit de pleine lune. Le reste du temps, il coulait les navires marchands, ne répondant qu'à sa soif de vengeance et de sang. Son capitaine avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige pures et encore fraîche d'un petit matin d'hiver. Quant à ses yeux, ils sont aussi froids que la glace et à la couleur du jade. Son nom ? « Blood ». L'enfant soldat a grandit, pour devenir un vrai pirate…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Je sais c'est court, inutile de me crier dessus. Mais vu que c'est la rentrée demain, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire long. Et puis ca met de l'intrigue *.***_

_**J'essaierais de poster la suite avant le week-end prochain.**_


	10. Chp 10 : Nouvel ennemi

**_Je me suis mise dans l'ambiance (Pirate des Caraïbes en musique et inspiration parfois tirée de « Wanted » un livre de Matsuri Hino) Merci pour votre lecture et désolée pour les retards dans mes fics, j'essaierais de me rattraper_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Master and little commander_**

**_10. Nouvel ennemi._**

Dix ans passèrent depuis la mort du petit Hitsugaya Toshiro. Rangiku faisait lentement son deuil et Ichimaru Gin avait quitté le Hueco Mundo. Il n'avait jamais trahi qui que se soit. Il était espion à la solde de la marine royale. Rangiku et lui eurent trois enfants et vivait dans une belle demeure, habitant les quartiers riches de Seireitei. Ils étaient heureux, malgré son absence.

Hinamori, la fille du gouverneur, s'était mariée elle aussi. Un certain Kira Izuru, un gentilhomme de la ville, plein aux as, que le Père se dépêcha de contacter. De ses 26 ans, la jeune Hinamori devait se marier au plus vite, et il avait trouvé le gendre idéal.

Les hommes du navire avaient quittés la marine. Tous, sans exception. Plusieurs capitaines les invitèrent à leur bâteau mais ils ne voulaient pas, ils étaient encore sous le choc de la perte de leur capitaine et s'était mis à la pêche.

Les bohémiens avaient été libérés peu de temps après la disparition du prodige. Quant à Aizen, Tosen et tous leurs hommes, ils furent pendus haut et court devant la foule de citoyens. Mais avait-il réellement disparu ? Une vieille femme avait affirmé avoir vu une silhouette étrange assisté à la mise à mort. Elle avait reconnu l'éclat blanc des cheveux hirsute de l'enfant. La légende locale disait qu'il hantait maintenant le port à la recherche de son bateau, les nuits de pleine lune. Il voulait se venger, disait-on. Se venger parce qu'on l'a abandonné. Se venger de sa mort. Se venger pour l'oubli. Se venger pour sa vie perdue, pour ne pas avoir pu tuer lui-même Jaggerjack. D'autres disaient qu'il se promener sur les quais, le soir, et ses pleurs déchiraient la nuit. D'autres encore clamaient qu'ils l'avaient vu, sabre brandi, à la recherche d'une vie à prendre, en échange de la sienne. Mais ils avaient tous faux. Il était tout simplement vivant. Mais, dégoûté du laxisme du Gotei 13 par rapport à la recherche de son corps, Toshiro avait viré vers un autre bord : La piraterie.

Une nuit, il avait volé son bateau au port, vu qu'il était vide et totalement à l'abandon. La terreur des habitants s'en fit plus grande. Maintenant, il avait quitté la terre, et hanterait les eaux. Les pêcheurs inventèrent qu'il recherchait son corps qui a sombré dans la mer, dix ans plus tôt. Seul sur son bateau, Toshiro, qui avait maintenant plus de vingt ans, avait monté un grand équipage d'hommes de confiance, qu'il avait connu au fil de ses années d'errance. Il avait recruté même ses anciens ennemis. Il était devenu LE pirate le plus craint sur toutes les sept mers du globe. On disait que son bateau fendait l'eau avec silence et discrétion, si bien qu'on ne le voyait pas arrivé. On disait aussi qu'il ne laissait aucun survivant sur le navire. On disait également que, lorsqu'on trouvait le bateau, le lendemain, le chapeau du dirigeant du navire était cloué au grand mat, une fleur de Lotus clouée avec lui. C'était sa signature. Mais passons plutôt à ce jeudi soir, soir d'hiver, dans une petite ville mal famée. Des femmes de joies jonchaient les rues, des bars et des marchands d'armes s'installaient un peu partout. Et le trafic des pirates avait bon train. Cette ville allait lui appartenir, coûte que coûte. S'installant au comptoir, un homme commanda un verre de rhum. Un capuchon cachait sa tête mais ça ne posait de problème à personne. On avait l'habitude ici. Il but lentement, gorgée après gorgée, son verre et le finit. Il en recommanda un et, sous son capuchon, guettais la foule du bar. Les serveuses aux décolletés plongeants servaient sans relâche les nouveaux arrivants et les hommes déjà trop beurrés, avec un grand sourire forcé. C'est sur qu'elle n'avaient pas demandé à être là. Quant aux hommes, ils draguaient la première femme venue, discutant avec les prostituées au dehors, les payant avant de les emmener au loin. Certaines ne reviendraient pas. Un homme s'assit à côté de lui.

« _ Aah.. Mauvaise nuit que celle de la pleine lune n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Bah, la Hyourinmaru, pardi !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Mais enfin, vous connaissez sûrement le dangereux Capitaine DarkSoul !

_ Pas le moins du monde..

_ Laissez moi vous raconter… Le capitaine DarkSoul est un ancien capitaine de la marine royale et était mis pour mort. Mais voilà, il était toujours vivant ! Et depuis quelques temps, alors que le Gotei treize ne l'a même pas chercher, il décida d'être pirate. Il paraîtrait que ses pillages sont un vrai bain de sang et qu'il ne laisse jamais aucun survivant… Sa signature est une fleur de Lotus. »

L'inconnu encapuchonné ricanna silencieusement, moqueur.

« _ Quoi donc ?!

_ Si il ne laisse aucun survivant, comment crois-tu que ces histoires circulent ?

_ Euh…

_ Bien, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, la nuit commence… »

L'homme sortit, abaissant son capuchon. Ses longs cheveux d'argent descendirent en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos et ses yeux de jades, animés d'une soif de carnage se posèrent sur l'homme avec qui il avait discuté. Ce dernier hurla, mais le capitaine DarkSoul avait déjà disparu et le feu commençait déjà à consumer les premières maisons.

Le lendemain matin, la ville entière fut retrouvée en sang. Femmes égorgées et violées, traînant sur la route ou gisant de part et d'autre… Hommes éventrés et attachés aux poutres des maisons par des cordes rugueuses, entrailles sortant de leurs gosiers. Enfant pendus, bâillonnés et brûlés vifs dont les mains étaient clouées sur la porte de leur maison. Quant aux richesses… elles avaient disparues. Toute fois, une fleur de lotus était clouée devant la porte de chaques maisons… Le capitaine DarkSoul, alias Hitsugaya Toshiro, avait encore une fois frappé. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ca, personne n'osa tirer de préjugés. Une chose était sure : Il voulait Dame Hinamori. Et ça, aucun trésor, aucunes pièces, aucunes pierreries ne la lui donnerait…


End file.
